Flipped: A Story of Crushes and First Loves
Number of Stars? 1 2 3 4 5 Summary A Phinebella story, that goes through Phineas and Isabella's life from age 4 to middle school, alternating between their POV's. (Name, "Flipped" borrowed from Wendelin Van Draanen's book, "Flipped") Cast *Phineas Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Linda Flynn *Lawrence Fletcher *Perry (yet to appear) *Baljeet Rai (yet to appear) *Buford Van Stomm (yet to appear) *The Fireside Girls (yet to appear) *Creepy Stalkerish Obssessive Freak (yet to appear) Chapter 1: Just Moved In (Phineas) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had always been my best friend. Ever since the day we met I knew we'd have a long lasting friendship. Of course, I didn't always know her. We met when we were 4. I had just met my step-brother, Ferb and my step-dad, when we moved onto Maple Drive. You see, before Mom met Ferb and Dad, Candace, Mom, and I lived in an apartment. It was going to be good to live in a house. Ferb and I had already become great friends and we became less like step-brothers every day. Even at 4, Ferb spoke very little. He was a 'Man-of-Action' just like he is now. That day we were driving for about 30 minutes when we arrived at Maple Drive. Here our parents had hoped we would find some kids our age, even Candace, who was 8 at the time. Little did we know, that here we would meet some long lasting friends throughout our childhood. Some of which would become a bit more than friends as time would pass. The only kid Ferb and I's age, at the time, was Isabella, who lived across the street from the house we were to be moving into. "And, here we are!" said my step-dad as we drove into the driveway, "Welcome to our new home!" As soon as the moving van was parked I jumped out, full of excitement. I couldn't wait to have an entire room to myself (or at least me and Ferb). Candace wasn't as nearly as excited. Being older than us, she was already in school and was leaving her friends behind. She really didn't want to move even if it meant getting a room to herself. We soon began to bring in boxes and unpack our items. Honestly, I didn't have much, since I wear the same outfit everyday and didn't have many belongings yet. I was soon going to get a bed (along with Ferb), but we hadn't gotten a chance yet. About an hour or so after arriving we heard the doorbell ring. My mom went to get it, with the whole family following. Standing at the door was Mexican looking woman and a child who looked like her daughter, about my age. "Hello!" said the woman very enthusiastically, shaking my mother's hand, "I'm Vivian Garcia-Shapiro! I live across the street," she said gesturing to her house, "My daughter, Isabella, saw your moving van, so I thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves!" "That was very nice of you!" said my mom, smiling, "I'm Linda. This is my husband, Lawrence, and our children, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb." We all waved hello to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and Isabella. "So, how old is Isabella?" "She's four." "Oh, Phineas and Ferb are 4, too! I'm sure they'll be great friends!" My mom may have not known it, but she had been right on the ball. Chapter 2: Flipped (Isabella) The day I met Phineas Flynn, I flipped. Yes, I was only four, but I knew one day Phineas was going to be mine. And that he was holding my first kiss. It started as a regular summer day on Maple Drive. I had been up in my room playing with my doll house when I saw moving van go to the house across the street from mine. I was hoping that maybe these people might have kids my age. Something my street had been lacking. I immediately ran down stairs and I was almost to the door when- "Isabella! Where are you going?"said my mom when she saw me running. "There are new people across the street, Mommy!" "Well, why don't let them get settled in before you go to meet them?" "Okay, Mommy..." I had said with a hint of sadness in my voice, as I headed back up to my room. About an hour later, my mom called me downstairs to go over and introduce ourselves to our new neighbors. We walked across the street and knocked on the door. The person to answer was a woman, with red hair. She was surrounded by a man, who looked like her husband, and 3 kids. There was a girl who looked older than me with red hair, and two boys who were most likely my age. One had green hair and the other.... Was... Him. I may have been 4, but I was falling in love. He was so cute with his big blue eyes and wonderful red hair. I think my mom might have been having a conversation with his, but I wasn't paying attention. I was only looking at him. The only thing I heard was that his name was Phineas. Phineas..... I knew right then and there, that one day we would share a first kiss together. And I couldn't wait for it. After a bit longer of our moms talking I was able to go talk to Phineas and I think it was Ferb? Yea, Ferb. He seemed nice, but he wasn't Phineas. "Hi! My name is Phineas!" Phineas said so cutely, "You are Isabella, right?" So he had been paying attention, apparently. "Yea," I said with a slight smile. "Cool! This is Ferb," he gestured to his green-haired brother, "He doesn't talk much." "Hi, Ferb!" He just responded with a wave of his hand. Phineas was right. He doesn't talk much... After some more small talk, it was time to go. I was a bit saddened, but I knew I'd see Phineas and Ferb again. They now lived across the street, how could I not? With a small "goodbye" and a wave of my hand, my mother and I left. Then that night, all I dreamed about was Phineas. My Phineas. Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Story Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:POV Story's Category:Maddyfae's Pages